


So We Remain The Same

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rehabilitation, SDR2 Spoilers, mentions of torture, post-despair au, slow relationship buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda awakens, only to find out he's one of the worlds most wanted, along with the rest of his class. Meant to be a realstic adaptation on what would happen after the events of the game.</p><p>SDR2 Endgame Spoilers. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Komaeda opens his eyes to white ceiling.

Isn’t that strange, he thinks. He shouldn’t be waking up at all, let alone to crisp, cool sheets and fresh, clean air. His eyes drift shut again as he inhales the air he thought, hoped, he would never breathe again. How odd it felt to be alive, for his worthless body to be grasping at the sheets and grasping at… an IV drip? 

Komaeda sits up and finds himself in a sterile looking, completely white room. And who would occupy the room with him but the other dead inhabitants of the island, as far as he could tell. 

As he took in his surroundings, a vaguely familiar woman entered the room, though he wasn’t quite sure where he had seen her before. Her silvery-purple hair fell just above her waist and he struggled to remember why she seemed so familiar. She noticed his eyes were open, and seemed surprised for a moment before sighing softly.

“Nagito-san?” She said. He nodded.

“Ah. Good to see you awake then.” She wrote something down on the clipboard she had been holding, Komaeda hadn’t noticed it before. “It seems your Super High-School Level Luck has yet to fail you. You are the first to awaken.”

He wonders vaguely what she means. “The first to… awaken?” She nodded. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

She looks up from the clipboard to him. “Ah, you don’t?” She flips through a couple papers. “Ah, you don’t.” She explains away to him, that a couple months ago they had all been successfully salvaged from the game and, although the living avatars had woken up right away, the dead ones had been comatose since they were removed.

“Ah, I see.” Komaeda whispers, grasping the sheets. He breathes out slowly. “Hinata-kun wouldn’t happen to be around…?” He asked, hesitantly. “Of course, I understand if he doesn’t want to see me, after all someone as useless as myself doesn’t quite deserve the privilege…”

“Oh, I forgot. Hajime-san did ask me to alert him when you woke. Let me get him.”

“O-okay. Thank you.” Komaeda manages to say. He feels like he isn’t really there, like he’s having some kind of dream. In what world would Hinata want to see him? He laughs softly at the thought.

Still, he smiled at the thought of Hinata wanting to know when he woke up. He hummed softly, playing with the frayed strings of the cotton sheets. He felt a bit lightheaded and weak, but that was to be expected, considering he hadn’t moved in what he could only assume was four months at least.

He could hear the clicking of what must have been shoes down the hallway he couldn’t see. Hinata stopped in the doorway.

“…Komaeda-kun?” 

Komaeda gulped. 

“Hinata-kun.”

The silence was heavy, like a thick humidity and Komaeda could have sworn he could have cut it with a knife.

“I-”

“Komaeda, shut up for a second.” He closes his mouth and fists his hands, looking up, down, left, right, everywhere but him. Everywhere but Komaeda. He licks his lips.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers softly. Just once, just quickly, but it’s enough for Komaeda to smile. Just a little. Hinata slowly, steadily, takes step after tentative step towards his bed. "I'm so sorry, Komaeda-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes a moment to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS I promise SUBSTANTIAL updates soon. Relationship progress. Hand holding probably. Yeeee

Rehab was slow and bitter.

Hinata found it to be extremely unsettling, seeing Komaeda struggle to even stand. His good luck certainly was not helping him with his motor skills. Even the experts with the Future Foundation doubted he would ever really fully recover. He would probably be unable to ever run or walk without a cane. He had also suffered some brain damage, luckily nothing major, but it was enough for him to not be able to remember how to walk on top of his legs being just bones and some skin at this point. Physical rehabilitation was only part of the bigger problem that was the aftermathq of the game. 

He couldn't imagine what it would be like for the others when- _if_ \- they woke up. It had been a couple weeks and still there was no sign of them waking up. Peko, Koizumi, Nedai, Saionji, Ibuki, Gundam, Teruteru, Togami, Mikan... the mere thought of not having half of his friends with him, half the memories-- it made him sick to his stomach. At least I have the ones who were still alive, he would think. He would think about them and then his thoughts would drift. At least I have Komaeda, he would think.

In the time before he woke up, while he was learning to deal with the aftermath of Kamakura, unnatural red eyes that we wasn't used to and long, black hair he just had to cut and dye. Even now he could barely remember the past, before the island, but sometimes he can vaguely feel the blood dripping down his arms and hands, and her... praising him. He shuddered.

He took another look at Komaeda. so fragile looking, maybe even more so than on the island. As he gripped the walker and took small, almost un-noticeable steps, Hinata couldn't help but feel an overwhelming happiness to have his friend back. 

He would never say it out loud, but he really did miss Komaeda.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's cycle of good and bad luck isn't over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I PROMISE TO GET THIS FIC ROLLING AGAIN.
> 
> i know its a small chapter but im working on more right now i sosososo sorry please enjoy

The first one to notice was Sonia. Ever-observent Sonia who, apparently, was far more clever than Hinata cold have given her credit for.

"Hajime-san," She said quietly, hesitantly, one day while they were drinking tea in the cafeteria, "you really do like Nagito-san, don't you?" 

Her finger circled around the rim of her cup, face in her other palm. She seemed worried that she had said the wrong thing.

"Um," Hinata had said, quietly melting down, "I guess." He sighed. "I don't know why I'm not afraid of him like the rest of you."

Sonia smiled softly, "As they say," she rested her head on top of her folded hands, "love knows no bounds, yes?"

Hinata hadn't said anything. 

\--------------------------------

As Komaeda progressively got better at simple everyday tasks, the foundation decided it was time to let him know the concequences of his forgotten life. All the remaining survivors and the members of the future foundation sat him down at a large conference table, unaware of the circumstances.

"Nagito," Togami had started, "you are essentially one of the worlds most wanted."

"Oh?"

Naegi nodded. "Next to Enoshima Junko, your surviving classmates and you included are fugitives and nearly everyone in the outside world is out for you head."

"We've done our best to keep your location under wraps," added Kirigiri, "though we're afraid that information may have been compromised. You and everyone around you is in danger."

"They're not sure if they can transport the people who died in the simulation," said Hinata, "it looks like you're really the only one who's ever going to wake up."

Komaeda sat silent, taking in the news.

Good luck.

Bad luck.

The cycle wasn't broken, after all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's terrifying, the night they're caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORT but i wanted to get SOMETHING in. I promise a big big update next chapter!!!

"GET UP!"

Komaeda was jolted awake by the sound of Kirigiri's voice, footsteps scattering down the hallway and distant yelling, banging, screaming. Everything sounded miles away, and before Komaeda could register what was happening, he could feel her tugging on his arm, pulling him up and out of his matress. The blankets fell uncerimoniously behind him as he was hoisted to his feet.

"Nagito, _get up!_ " She yelled again, sending a shock of adrenaline rushing through him. He blinked his eyes as he came into focus, staring at him with an intensity he had never seen before. "You need to get out of here!" She was tugging earnestly on his wrist, but Komaeda stood firm and unmoving in his room.

"What?" he asked, honestly unaware of what was happening yet painfully suspicious of what it could be. "What is it?" 

Kirigiri turned just so to be close into his face, and she spoke desperately.

"Nagito, you and your friends are in terrible danger." Her voice was harsh and curt, "You must leave with the others right now." There was a crude bang outside in the hallway. She cringed and Komaeda could barely make out Sonia's frantic orders. Block that door, there are people at the window, Akane, look out. Togami hissed a second set of orders somewhere around her, barking out orders to the members of the Future Foundation. Clear a pathway, we need to get them somewhere safe, unhook the machines.

"Right _now!_ " Kirigiri said again, breaking Komaeda from his daze as she pushed him into the hallway. He looked around, seeing almost everyone stuffing clothing and water into bags, except...

"Everyone is already awake except for Hinata!" Said Kirigiri, "Please get him and then leave through the fire escape in the back!"

And just like that, he was sprinting down the corridor.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY I Promised things get better from the next chapter!!! angst angst angst and relationship development eeee

Komaeda reached Hinata's door within a minute and flung it open, to see him already up and pacing. He turned to the door, hand dropping and a harsh breath escaping him, relief washing over the feeling of terror nestled deep in his gut.

"Komaeda... what the hell is going on?" He attempted to sound as collected as he could even though it was apparent he was still panicking. 

Komaeda walked into the room, his leisure contrasting against the panic outside.

"Hinata," he said, looking the other boy dead in the eyes (Komaeda noted that his red eyes were less unsettling when you were looking directly at them, somehow) "you and the others must leave this place immediately." He relayed Kirigiri's words, as Hinata's face fell into a deep frown.

"The people from outside are coming?" Hinata looked outside his room, windows being boarded up and doors being barricaded.

"Yes, and I'm sure it won't take very long before they make their way inside." Komaeda looked over his shoulder out into the hallway, where most of the former SHSL Despair kids were hastily making their way up to the second floor to escape. "However," he whispered, "I am willing to distract them while you all leave."

Another series of bangs and yells came from the room over as Hinata’s eyes widened in disbelief. “T-there you go again!” He yelled, hitting Komaeda’s hand away, “You’re not useless garbage, you’re a human being!”

Komaeda withdrew his hand, laughing softly. "I am completely disposable, Hinata. Human trash like me-" he stopped as a sickening crash echoes through the corridor. 

"Split up!" He hears a deep man's voice reverberate through the halls, "They're here somewhere!" 

Hinata grabbed Komaeda's jacket in earnest, dragging him out of the rooms and through the halls before he could even attempt to protest.

As Hinata ran past the test room, he noticed that all the comatose students were still there.

He was still thinking about it when he and Komaeda scaled down the fire escape, when Sonia threw them a bag, and when they all split up down seperate parts of the alley, promising to meet at a nearby, safe location.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was wondering, would you guys prefer short chapters four or five times a month or longer chapters (kinda like two or three of the ones I've written combined, that length) twice or three times a month? Let me know in the comments.

Hinata and Komaeda, amazingly, made it to the safehouse seven blocks away with barely any incident. It seemed they were the first ones there, so for now, all they could do is wait in that small, hidden warehouse for the others. They leaned up against a wall, and slowly slid down until the were sitting side by side.

To pass the time, Komaeda tried to make conversation, much to Hinata's discontent. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He noticed with an exhausted sigh that it was only 2:45am, and he curled in on himself, suddenly realizing it was a bit colder than a short sleeved shirt and plaid sleep pants could warrent. He wished he could have at least grabbed a different shirt or a jacket, something to keep the cool air away. He rubbed up and down his arms, attempting unsuccessfully to warm himself up, shivering just slightly as his cold skin came in contact with his even colder fingers.

He must have been quite obvious, because a moment later Komaeda was removing, then soon placing his jacket on Hinata, resting it on his shoulders, and it was surprisingly warm. The boy was like a human heater. Hinata always thought Komaeda would have been perpetually cool, like when you lay your head down on a pillow and it's slightly cold but not enough to make you uncomfortable, just enough to make you breathe out a sigh of content and snuggle a little bit closer-

When did he really start thinking about this?

He mustered a quiet thank you as he pulled it closer in on himself, relishing in the protection from the frosty morning air.

He must have dozed off at some point, opening his eyes as sunlight filtered through the single, small basement window, muffled by the dark black curtains. It was still early morning, judging by the purple-red light that showed from outside.

Hinata felt Komaeda leaning up against his side, head resting on his shoulder, arm slung around his waist and white strands tickling his cheeks. As much as Hinata would have loved to get up and stretch the sleep out of his limbs, he couldn't bring himself to rouse Komaeda awake.

Fully aware that he wouldn't be up and moving around anytime soon if Komaeda's quiet snores were anything to go by, he finally looked around the room instead of focusing on the boy sleeping next to him.

He could tell the others had made their way in sometime before he'd woken up, he could see a couple bags littering the floor and someone must have been laying on the floor sleeping just beyond his line of sight, probably Souda. He remembered what Togami said about this place. A temporary safe room, somewhere they could settle in case of emergency for a week or two. So, this wasn't permenant. In fact, they would have to get out of here as soon as possible. He took another sidelong glance at Komaeda, sleeping peacefully into his shoulder, hand still placed tenderly on his waist. He looked peaceful, smiling slighty as he nestled a bit closer. Hinata could feel the heat raising to his face as he put his free hand around Komaeda's middle and pulled him just slightly closer, resting his head on Komaeda's and letting sleep take him a second time.


End file.
